bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
THE STARS
THE STARS es la segunda canción del álbum completo WAKE UP y la primera canción exclusiva en japones del grupo en presentarse. Guía *RM *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook *KM-MARKIT Letra Rom=thank you ladies and gentlemen It’s your man k to the m baby And I’d like to introduce my boys tonight You know how we do. We’re hitting big yo! (It’s real, let’s go!) Ikura hashiri tsudzukete mo ran’ningumashīn Mitai kawaranai keshiki wa onaji machi Ikura shinken ni natte mo shinken ni naru hodo ni Haguruma ga maki modoshi sekashi dasu But, ever never give up jinsei wa dekai shīsō Agari sagari wa atarimae no sekai mo Itsunomanika te ga kusari ni tsunaga reru Tamani eikō arukedo mata fusaga reru Can you feel this life? Nara, akiramen na yo Yume no tame ni hikaru ashita mezasou Kujike-sōna toki datte muimi janai Ima wa biri demo yumenara biri janai Dakara never give up kangae sugiru na mō Miterudake ja tsukamenai sa bigguna shō Sono mune shidai sa yume to, kurumirai no seikō Sonotoki made tomarazu ni mata let it go! Don’na toki datte, sō! Don’na koto atte mo Miagereba Uh hikaru hoshi ga So, we’ll be alright (ey) Be alright (ey), be alright (ey) Ano kagayaku hoshi no yō ni Hikari hanatsu no sa kienu yō ni All night long Kasanaru moonlight All night long Takanaru goodnight All night long, all night long All night, all night, all night long All night long Kasanaru moonlight All night long Takanaru goodnight All night long, all night long All night, all night, all night long (j-hope!) Hold up! Nageru na saji wa Sono inochi wa omou yori mo kachi ga Aru no sa mō chīsana ippo de hajimaru Nanoni naze ibara no michi e to machigau? Huh Iyanakoto mo sore wa aru-sa tamani But mina to ireba marude harmony Kakoma rete iku sa Kozotte attakai te, mune to kibō de Dakishime rareru hazu kokoro made mo shikkari Mata tokeai dashi majiwari that’s right chō maemuki mind Ni kawarukara mō kinishinai (no wait) Life’s a game tanoshimu jikan (go play) We ride (go way) we a’ight (okay) Nukedashi jibun no mirai (go straight) Ima, kokoro de butsukero ishi no dangan Sekai ni muke powpow! Like a shotgun! Don’na toki datte, sō! Don’na koto atte mo Miagereba Uh hikaru hoshi ga So, we’ll be alright (ey) Be alright (ey), be alright (ey) Ano kagayaku hoshi no yō ni Hikari hanatsu no sa kienu yō ni We wanna get money, we wanna get the fame We wanna get er’thing but we’ll still feel the same Shiawasette mon wa doko mukatte ku? Igaito dokodede moatte Kokoronouchi ya ichi nichi o oeru bīru no naka Aru no sa soredake wa kin ja kaenai sa Yume wa furīsaizu mezasu hiroi sora o Mune no naka wa sō! Deka I amanogawa on the flow! Don’na toki datte, sō! Don’na koto atte mo Miagereba Uh hikaru hoshi ga So, we’ll be alright (oh! ) Be alright (oh! ), be alright (oh! ) Ano kagayaku hoshi no yō ni Hikari hanatsu no sa kienu yō ni /JM All night long Kasanaru moonlight /JM All night long Takanaru goodnight All night long, all night long All night, all night, all night long /JM All night long Kasanaru moonlight /JM All night long Takanaru goodnight All night long, all night long All night, all night, all night long All night long |-| Romaji=いくら走り続けてもランニングマシーン みたい変わらない景色は同じ町 いくら真剣になっても真剣になる程に 歯車が巻き戻し 急かし出す BUT, EVER NEVER GIVE UP　人生はでかいシーソー 上がり下がりは当たり前の世界も いつの間にか手が鎖に繋がれる たまに栄光あるけどまた塞がれる CAN YOU FEEL THIS LIFE？ なら、諦めんなよ 夢の為に光る明日目指そう 挫けそうな時だって無意味じゃない 今はビリでも夢ならビリじゃない だから NEVER GIVE UP 考え過ぎるなもう 見てるだけじゃ掴めないさビッグなショー その胸次第さ　夢と、来る未来の成功 その時まで止まらずにまた LET IT GO！ どんな時だって、そう！ どんな事あっても 見上げれば UH 光る星が SO, WE’LL BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT あの輝く星の様に 光放つのさ消えぬ様に ALL NIGHT LONG 重なる MOON LIGHT 高鳴る GOOD NIGHT ALL NIGHT LONG ALL NIGHT LONG 重なる MOON LIGHT 高鳴る GOOD NIGHT ALL NIGHT LONG HOLD UP！ 投げるなサジは その命は思うよりも価値が あるのさ　もう小さな一歩で始まる なのになぜイバラの道へと間違う？ HUH 嫌な事もそれはあるさたまに BUT 皆といればまるでハーモニー 囲まれていくさ こぞって暖かい手、胸と希望で 抱きしめられるはず心までもしっかり また解け合いだし交わり THAT’S RIHGT 超前向きMIND に変わるからもう気にしない (NO WAIT) LIFE’S A GAME　楽しむ時間 (GO PLAY) WE RIDE (GO WAY) WE AIGHT (OKAY) 抜け出し自分の未来 (GO STRAIGHT) 今、心でぶつけろ意志の弾丸 世界に向け POWPOW！ LIKE A SHOT GUN！ どんな時だって、そう！ どんな事あっても 見上げれば UH 光る星が SO, WE’LL BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT あの輝く星の様に 光放つのさ消えぬ様に WE WANNA GET MONEY, WE WANNA GET THE FAME WE WANNA GET ERRTHING, BUT WE STILL FEEL THE SAME 幸せってもんはどこ向かってく？ 意外とどこででもあって 心の中や1日を終えるビールの中 あるのさ　それだけは金じゃ買えないさ 夢はフリーサイズ　目指す広い空を 胸の中はそう！デカい天の川 ON THE FLOW！ どんな時だって、そう！ どんな事あっても 見上げれば UH 光る星が SO, WE’LL BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT BE ALRIGHT あの輝く星の様に 光放つのさ消えぬ様に ALL NIGHT LONG 重なる MOON LIGHT 高鳴る GOOD NIGHT ALL NIGHT LONG ALL NIGHT LONG 重なる MOON LIGHT 高鳴る GOOD NIGHT ALL NIGHT LONG Melon Preview *Página Oficial Curiosidades